I'd Lie
by Courtney Omgzz14
Summary: Moliver. Songfic based on Taylor Swifts song I'd Lie


_I don't think that passenger seat Has ever looked this good to me He tells me about his night And I count the colors in his eyes_

Here we are. Me and Oliver. Right now he's telling me about his terrible date last night. To be honest, I wish it was me that went on the date with him. I admit it, I love Oliver Oscar Oken. I would never admit it to anyone. Oliver is the last person i ever thought i'd fall for. Right after me and Jake had a terrible break up one of the only person that was there for me right after it was Oliver. I guess thats when I first started loving him. i should really start paying attention to him when he talks about stuff like this, but i can't help but look at his gorgeous eyes.

_I'll never fall in love He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong And I don't think it ever crossed his mind He tells a joke, I fake a smile And I know all his favorite songs_

We're at the beach now. Me and him spend atleast 2 hours up here everynight just talking. "I'll never fall in love" he swears while running his fingers through that gorgeous hair of his. I fake a laugh 'cause i really hope he's wrong. Maybe that person for him is closer than he thinks. I don't think I ever crossed his mind as more than a friend. Now he's starting to tell a corny Oliver joke like he did back in middle school, and I'm sitting here faking a smile just like I did in middle school with his jokes. And I know everything about him.

_And I could tell you His favorite color's green He loves to argue Born on the seventeenth His sister's beautiful He has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him I'd lie_

I could tell you anything about him. His favorite Colors green, and he loves to argue. Jokingly of course. He was born on January 17 1992. His sister is one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen. He's got his fathers eyes. And if anyone asked me if I love him, I'd lie.

_He looks around the room Innocently overlooks the truth Shouldn't a light go on Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long And he sees everything in black and white Never let nobody see him cry I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

He just left and I'm walking back to my house. Once he gets home he's probably going to just lay around his room, and overlook the obvious. Shouldnt something go off in is head telling him that I love him. he may be clueless soemtimes, but he's not the dumbest person ever. Doesnt he know that I know everything about him. And yet, he still can't tell. He never lets nobody see himself cry, and I don't let nobody see me wishin he was mine.

_I could tell you His favorite color's green He loves to argue Born on the seventeenth His sister's beautiful He has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him I'd lie_

I could tell you everything. even a year later. I still love him. we're both single, and I'm still wishing for him. Lily knows now. Nice to know someone can figure it out. It's now graduation, and they're calling him up to get his diploma. I'm so proud of him.

_He stands there, then walks away My God, if I could only say I'm holding every breath for you_

After graduation we run up and hug eachother. we start talking about random stuff like college, and my hannah montana final concerts. Lily walks up and say something i never expected. She flat out says 'tell him' i must've gotten bright red, because Oliver said what does she want you to tell me? and why do you look like a tomato?' All i want to say to him is "I'm holding every breath for you" I guess i said that out loud. whoops. he has a shocked look on his face. Thats great. I walk away really quickly.

_He'd never tell you But he can play guitar I think he can see through everything but my heart First thought when I wake up is My God, he's beautiful So I put on my make-up And pray for a miracle_

He called me that afternoon, and asked me to meet him at the beach. Once I got there i saw him sitting with his guitar. He starts playing "Hey there Delilah" by the Plain white T's. And I though he would never tell anyone that he played guitar. Even though he can't sing I loved it. I couldnt control myself anymore. I just ran up to him and kissed him.

_Yes, I could tell you His favorite color's green And he loves to argue Oh, and it kills me His sister's beautiful He has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him.  
Don't you ask me if I love him.  
'Cause I'd lie_

Now 2 years later we're a happy couple. I know everything about him, and some more. If you asked me if I love him. I'd lie because i think it's obvious that I am in absolute love with him.


End file.
